Not applicable
Not applicable
This invention relates to tools which are used to attach and detach fastening devices (nuts, screws, bolts etc) by the use of a socket. Specifically this tool is a device which utilizes an ejector mechanism with a magnetic head within an extension that fits different sizes of sockets and the use of a ratchet tool to remove stuck or jammed fastening devices within a socket.
A number of attempts have been made to provide for devices for ejecting fastening devices but the previous mechanisms related to my invention are not adaptable to different size socket attachments or capable of being used as an extension tool, or capable of being attached to a ratchet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,399, issued May 17, 1949 to Holben, describes an ejector type socket wrench. The wrench of this invention describes a permanent socket at one end for receiving a nut to be turned. Inside the shank assembly is a spring returned plunger rod attached to a spring and a finger piece projecting through a side slot in the shank which ejects the nut from the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,302, issued Dec. 21, 1965 to Cooley, describes a socket wrench with a nut ejector. The wrench of this invention describes an elongated sleeve having a permanent socket at one end for receiving a nut to be turned. Inside the elongated sleeve is a nut ejector rod which when activated by pushing a button, ejects a nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,345, issued Nov. 17, 1992 to Doan, describes a spring-loaded nut driver with a socket coupled to one end for receiving an associated rotatable fastener. The spring-loaded element is magnetic for holding the driven member in engagement with the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,489, issued Sep. 4, 1992 to Weisman, describes a nut ejecting socket insert. This tool is composed of a magnet and compression spring assembly which is inserted into a socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,211, issued Aug. 1, 1995 to Wolfe, describes an apparatus for ejecting nuts from sockets and a method of installation in a socket. The ejecting apparatus is inserted into existing wrench sockets.
The first three ejecting devices are not adaptable to different fastening device sizes. Each ejecting device socket is a permanent part of the device and the devices are not capable of adaption to different size sockets or ratchet use.
The last two devices are actually inserted into a socket For different socket size use, the apparatus must be removed and reinstalled into a new socket.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a tool that allows the use of different sized sockets for fastening devices, to be easily attached to an extension unit containing a fastening device magnetic ejector and a ratchet attachment.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.
The objective of the present invention is provide a tool that will eject fastening devices from a socket head, provide a tool that will magnetically hold fastening devices inside a socket head, provide a tool which is capable of being used with different sized sockets, provide a tool that may be used with a ratchet device, and provide an extension tool for sockets.
The device of my invention comprises a socket extension containing an magnetic ejector unit with a socket attachment on one end and a ratchet attachment on the other end.